


One Step Forwards

by KawaiiKitsuneGirl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Camelot, Chill, F/M, I was inspired, Love, Magic, Magic Law, Poly Relationship, Reveal, Reveal Fic, Tears, ban repealed, ban revoked, light fluff, magic ban, merlin cries, seriously, subtle, subtle merthur, whumpy, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiKitsuneGirl/pseuds/KawaiiKitsuneGirl
Summary: “I understand that many of you will disapprove of my decision today. I do not blame you. I know I have not been your king long, and I wish that there had been more time available to make this decision, but I cannot put it off any longer,”





	One Step Forwards

**Author's Note:**

> Another reveal-esq fic. Not directly about it, more on the ban on magic because I have a view of Merlin being surprised by this and just breaking down and Arthur freaking out. It turned into a serious fic though, and I'm pretty happy with it

“I understand that many of you will disapprove of my decision today. I do not blame you. I know I have not been your king long, and I wish that there had been more time available to make this decision, but I cannot put it off any longer,”

Arthur paused for breath, looking down by his side to see the warm smile of Gwen, her chocolate skin glowing with pride as she watched him. He nodded subtly to her, chancing a glance over to Leon and the knights and also where Merlin stood half hidden in shadow, probably chatting with Gwaine. 

“I do not undertake my choice today lightly. Let it be known that this law is final, and nothing will change my mind on it in the future to come,” he inhaled shakily. “I hereby declare that the ban on magic in Camelot is lifted,”

Arthur stood tall and proud, every inch the regal ruler as he surveyed his people. The effect of the final sentence was breathtaking; nobody dared to move and break the spell that their king had cast over them all with a single idea. The king himself waited for the response, holding himself up in the full light of the sun as Gwen supported him silently, both of them hoping against all hope that the overwhelming response would be positive. The council were going to hate him. He was going to be stuck in meeting after meeting after meeting due to this, but Arthur was convinced that it was worth it.

For once in his life, Uther was wrong. Magic was not all evil.

Arthur had a chance to prove it now.

In the crowd below him, a single person whooped. The noise echoed like a ghost around the arena, and the people around him turned to look at the man, who shrugged off the looks to cheer again and look directly up at Arthur, taking off his hat and bowing low to the ground.

Arthur smiled down at his subject, taking in the faces of the peasants as they began to finally react to the repeal and saw only a few faces filled with hatred. Those people spat on the ground, or clenched their fists, or worst of all, simply looked up at him with an expression of disgust, scorn and fear. He felt only pity for those who could not accept that magic could be good- Arthur would never be able to hate his people regardless.

After the silence was broken, another cheer sounded. Then another. And another.

Suddenly, it seemed as though everyone was cheering and he could see that many people also seemed to be crying, even Gwen as she took in the happiness of their people.  
“You did this,” she whispered to him, kissing his cheek and gazing into his eyes.  
“No,” Arthur replied just as softly. “We did this,”   
He kissed her on the lips, gently, then they turned back to their people to watch the celebrations as king and queen.

Arthur flickered his glance behind him, to see how the others would take the news, and saw that his knights were grinning alongside the people, the few servants who dared to linger a short way back seemed close to joining the hyper crowd, and even Gaius stood with shaking limbs.

“Gaius?” he asked lowly, and the old physician turned to face him slowly, eyes full of wonder.

“Thank you sire,” he whispered to Arthur, who only nodded in understanding and pretended not to notice as silvery tears began to streak down his friend’s weathered face. Gwen stepped back to hug the man, who accepted it briefly and then sat down on the ground by the wall.

“I’ll be okay…just a minute,” he promised, staring out at the jubilant crowd and the king grinned at the man, turning to face Merlin to see if what he had done would be considered right by his manservant and best friend.

The man in question seemed to be in a state of shock, with Gwaine awkwardly fussing to see what was wrong. Merlin’s skin had sunk to a pasty white, his pupils mildly diluted and his entire body was shaking like a leaf.

“What’s wrong?” Arthur exclaimed, leaving Gwen to watch the crowd alone as he ran over to his friend.  
Merlin didn’t respond.

“Gaius!” Arthur cried, but the physician only turned their way with a smile that spoke of decades of weariness, a relief beyond the king’s understanding.

“Merlin? Are you okay?” Arthur tried again, holding his friend by the shoulders and only mildly relieved when Merlin’s hands moved to cover his face.

Suddenly a quiet sob sounded, Merlin’s shoulders beginning to shake with the noise, and Arthur could only exchange a look of panic and concern with Gwaine (who was patting   
Merlin’s back in vain).

“Is this bad? I know you’re afraid of magic, but this isn’t that bad is it? It’s for the good-“ he babbled, but Merlin cut him off by placing his blood drained hand onto Arthur’s arm and looking up weakly.

“Arthur,” he said, breath hitching in the middle of the sentence, but blue eyes staring determinedly into Arthur’s own. “Never be sorry for this,” Merlin half laughed and half cried, tears streaming down from his eyes and Arthur looked at him in confusion.

“But Merlin what’s wrong?” he asked.

“Don’t you get it?” Merlin bent forwards with almost hysterical laughter. “Nothing! I’m- I’m free,” 

He sank to the ground and began crying in earnest, his eyes wide as though he couldn’t believe something and his skinny arms clutching desperately at one another to hold   
himself together. Arthur crouched with him, and pulled his manservant into a hug. He realised something that he had always half suspected, but never confirmed to himself, but   
now Merlin had all but confirmed it himself.

“I think I understand now,” he whispered quietly to Merlin, who pulled back and swiped hurriedly under his eyes, removing the tears that were soon replaced with new ones, but   
every pore in Merlin’s body spoke of a joy that he couldn’t express in words.

“Thank you,” Merlin responded, staring into Arthur’s eyes sincerely as the taller pulled Merlin to his feet. “Thank you,” he repeated, knowing that Arthur did understand this time.

“You’re welcome,” Arthur responded, brushing away a tear and then pretending as though he had just been patting the servant on his cheek instead. He nodded brusquely,   
walking back over to Gwen, who looked up at him and didn’t notice if a tear snaked down his face for the bravery of his servant- for his friend.

Behind him, Merlin stood on his own two feet and beamed. With a silent flash of his eyes, he produced banners that held no words, just colours, and hung them along the walls of   
the square, allowing confetti to rain down on everyone from the sky, and taking a single step forwards in line with Gwen.

She smiled at him in return, drifting delicate fingers down his cheek and then taking his hand.

Below them the crowd cheered still. Behind them lay a dark era that could now be over. In front of them was the vision that the rest of Camelot saw of their king and queen.

They saw three people; strong, noble and brave; three people that would help to lead their kingdom to greatness in the years to come.

Arthur, Gwen and Merlin each only saw one thing though, their hands intertwined and tears still wet on Merlin’s cheeks.

They saw the future.


End file.
